<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HALT. by sleepyprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493702">HALT.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess'>sleepyprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, F/M, Fondling, Groping, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Secrets, Teasing, Touching, touching under the table</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie feels up Lucifer under the dinner table.</p><p>That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HALT.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy, fiends~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chandelier gave off an intimate luster as indistinct chatter perfused the dining area. The temperature was just right enough where I could rid myself of my coat without feeling <em>too</em> nippy. This would have worsened the ignition kindling in my pussy, as my nipples torturously flicked against the material of my dress. We were attending a dinner with Diavolo and Barbatos at Ristorante Six—the most upscale dining establishment in all the Devildom.</p><p>As we chitchatted with the Demon Prince and his retainer, I snuck a brief look at Lucifer. He was engaged in conversation with the royal, donning his classic casual outfit. His coat overlaid his chair behind him, his hair prim and proper like always. I turned to see his face better, curious as to what made him ask me to join them for dinner that evening.</p><p>Lucifer’s shin bumped gently into mine as he let out an easy laugh at something Barbatos said. When his brothers weren’t causing an uproar, the first-born was much more at ease. Even having a few glasses of Demonus, he started loosening up once Diavolo seemed even more carefree than he usually was. His unintentional touch fanned the flames of the hormones raging all through my figure. It wasn’t <em>my</em> fault he was in such close proximity of me—I couldn’t control myself when I was reaching my threshold. Neither one of us was too into touching—yet, his passing grazes throughout the day were far too close to be considered “accidental”.</p><p>My hand inched under the table, my eyes dashing at the three demons. Once I knew they didn’t see me, my hand skulked to Lucifer’s thigh. I brushed my fingertips along his trousers, relishing in how sinewy his leg was. Next to me, I picked up on the way he sat up more. The tension started to roll off his shoulders as I splayed my hand on his inner thigh. Followed was my exerting languid, harsh gropes—yet in spite of my touches, he kept his voice even enough where he sounded normal. My spirit’s vigor soared as I prowled my hand closer to his cock, his bulge abutting his trousers. My fingers drifted along the shaft of his warmth before giving it a sneaking grab. The bracing of his thighs was a dead giveaway to his awareness of my scheme.</p><p>All while Diavolo struck up conversation with me, I kept my own tone at a normal level as my wrist waved back and forth. It was, admittedly, a trying task to jerk someone off through their pants under a table. Liquid courage spurred me on as my fingers released him, tracing their way to his zipper. One more glimpse of his face gave me the green light to unfasten his trousers. With care, I peeled his unbuttoned trousers down to allow his erection to breathe. Knowing this was the effect I had on him animated me into delivering long-drawn-out strokes to his palpitating shaft. My thumb tapped at his tip, which was an error on my part—I was far too tempted to lick it off, public be damned. My eyes were lidded as I hastened my motions, my fingers twined around his girth. I could tell he was close to cumming—him shifting in his seat was a <em>clear</em> telltale sign.</p><p>From a casual glance, it appeared as if I merely rested my hand on his knee. The cloth on the table concealed my forearm and his lap, adding to the preceding illusion. To my (not) mistake, my movements proved to be too vital as Lucifer cleared his throat. In unison with his cough, his hips tightened under the table as he came. Only a few drops landed on my fingers as I withdrew my hand from underneath the table.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Lucifer?” Diavolo rested his chin on his palm, his eyes a smidge glazed from the Demonus they were all sharing. I turned and looked at the demon in question, my lips twitching from the sneer I was desperately suppressing.</p><p>“Yeah, you okay, Luci?” The lilt in my query was a purring one while I raised my hand to my lips, my pointer finger nibbling away his cum on it.</p><p>Lucifer’s sharp gaze penetrated mine, warning in his eye. I returned his gaze with a mocking cheeriness as I took note of the light perspiration gleaming on his forehead, along with his pupils dilating.</p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>,” his hand performed a sneak attack on my rogue one, applying an unfaltering press to it. The gesture drove my chair closer to his, arm incapacitated by his unmatched strength. No matter how much I flicked my wrist, he would not <em>give</em>.</p><p>Nor would his hand, which squeezed mine with a simple warning: <em>don’t move</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>